


[Podfic] Ass Burglar: The Adventures Of A Rogue Called Poison

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Found Family, Heists, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Team Bonding, fun with the lads, maybe a little bit cracky, no ones ass is burgled, only implied frerard, please dont misunderstand the title, rated teen for swearing and butt jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic] Party Poison, infamous menace of the zones, gets it in his head that he can find anything. He sets his sights on Tang, the pre-Crash orange drink powder. Poison decides if he can find this, than he really can find anything.So he decides to make a disguise to assist on his noble quest. Enter: Ass Burglar!
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Ass Burglar: The Adventures Of A Rogue Called Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GraveyardDisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveyardDisco/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ass Burglar: The Adventures Of A Rogue Called Poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507547) by [GraveyardDisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveyardDisco/pseuds/GraveyardDisco). 



  
_cover art by[elrohir](http://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [Ass Burglar: The Adventures Of A Rogue Called Poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507547)

 **Author:** [GraveyardDisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveyardDisco/pseuds/GraveyardDisco)

 **Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

 **Length:** 31:32

 **Downloads: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1b4j52vw2bhwa1n/%5BPodfic%5D%20Ass%20Burglar.mp3?dl=0)

 **Downloads: (Mediafire)** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/16kx7kuwjr0m5n6/%5BPodfic%5D_Ass_Burglar.mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  


**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun recording this! If you enjoyed this podfic, please leave a comment and a kudo on the author's original work.


End file.
